According to a radio communication system corresponding to LTE (Long Term Evolution) currently standardized in 3GPP (Third Generation Partnership Project), in radio communication between a radio base station (eNB) and a radio terminal (UE), the eNB assigns a resource block (RB) to the UE as a radio resource (refer to Non Patent Literature 1, for example).
Furthermore, a method of assigning a radio resource to the radio terminal in the radio communication system includes a method of switching a frequency of a radio resource assigned to the radio terminal at any time, which is called frequency hopping. The frequency hopping is employable to a radio communication system such as next generation PHS (eXtended Global Platform: XGP).